


Clandestine

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: Hanging out at the Lima Bean.
Relationships: Sebastian Smythe/Reader, Sebastian Smythe/You
Kudos: 9





	Clandestine

You set your drink back on the table at the Lima Bean, listening to Kurt and Blaine talk about their date from last night. “Your dates always sound so fun” you sigh, glancing towards the line. Someone catches your eye. Sebastian. He turns and notices you staring at him. Hopefully he doesn’t come over here and start a fight.

Rachel turns to look at you. “We need to find you a boyfriend.” She taps you on the shoulder.

“What?” Turning your head to look at her. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” 

“I said We need to find you a boyfriend.” Rachel repeating herself.

“We already know Y/N doesn’t like any of the guys at our school” Kurt says.

“That is because they are all weirdos” you reply, smiling. “Except for you and Blaine, of course.”

Sebastian walks up to the table, drink in hand. “Look who it is. My favorite glee club. The New Directions.”

You lifted up your drink to take a sip, but mostly to just hide your smile from your friends.

“Go away Sebastian!” Kurt practically shouts.

“I just wanted stop by to say hello” replied Sebastian. Nobody else at the table seemed to notice him staring at you.

“Well, look at the time.” Checking your watch, trying to break up the awkward silence. “I need to get home.” You stand up, grabbing your drink and your backpack.

“Do you want a ride home? Blaine and I can drop you off.” Kurt asks, standing up.

“No, it is okay. Thank you.” You say giving, him a hug. “I will just walk. See you guys later.” You bump into Sebastian as you walk past him.

You exit the coffee shop and walk through the parking lot. Turning right to walk down the street.

A car pulls up next to you and the window rolls down. “Are you really going to walk home?” asks Sebastian.

“No” you reply, you stop walking and lean against his car. “I was waiting for you to catch up. I did not want stand by your car in the parking lot. What if somebody saw me?”

“Your right. That would be bad for both of us.” He unlocks the door.

You hand him your drink so you can get in the car. You throw your backpack into the backseat and get into the passenger seat.

“Why do you drink this?” Sebastian makes a face, looking at the drink in his hand.

“It tastes better than your drink. At least in my drink all of the sugar drowns out the coffee taste.” You put on your seatbelt. “Thanks.” You take your drink from him and give him a kiss.

“What do you want to now?” Sebastian asks.

“I thought we were going to your lacrosse game.”

“The game was canceled. Do you want to go to the movies?”

“Sure, let me just tell my parents we changed our plans.” You pull out your phone to call your house. The phone is picked up on the second ring. “Hello”. Your mom answers. “Hi mom. Sebastian’s game got cancelled so we are going to go to the movies instead.”

“Ok. Have fun. See you later. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” You hang up the phone. “I don’t even know what movies are playing.”

“Let’s go find out.”


End file.
